


Rolling Out The Blankets

by marktuanandonly



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, only romo if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marktuanandonly/pseuds/marktuanandonly
Summary: Chan comes back to the dorms late and finds a sleepy boy in need of a blanket.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	Rolling Out The Blankets

Chan comes home late from the studio, sighing in exhaustion. His only thoughts are of bed as he toes off his shoes before tiptoeing through the dorm, not wanting to disturb his members.  
  
The sound of laughter draws him towards the living room. Who could possibly be up at this hour?   
  
It’s Felix, and he’s not exactly... _up_. He’s dozing, curled up on the couch. Felix looks angelic as usual, even under the harsh light of the tv. Some variety show is on, one that Chan doesn’t recognize. He watches for a moment, intrigued.  
  
His attention is pulled back to Felix when the younger boy mumbles something in his sleep. That’s when Chan realizes Felix is blanket-less. That won’t do. He gently takes the remote from Felix’s lax grip, turning down the show’s volume to a low hum. 

Chan pads across the living room for the blanket, filled with affection.   
  
Felix stirs a bit when Chan covers him up, mumbling again. Chan reaches up to gently rub Felix’s ear, hoping it’ll settle him.

“Mmm, hyung.” Felix’s hand wraps gently around the wrist of the hand rubbing his ear as he blearily opens his eyes. “Stay with me? Want cuddles.” Felix’s already deep voice is rough with sleep and Chan’s heart is wrapped around Felix’s pinky.

“Of course, ‘lix.” Chan toes off his shoes and removes just his jacket and belt.

Felix watches through half-lidded eyes, sitting up. He gets off the couch entirely when Chan approaches, gently pushing him to lay down on his back.

Chan goes easily, getting himself comfortable before he pats his chest. “C’mere baby.”  
  
Felix curls up on Chan like a kitty, tucking his head into Chan’s neck as he tugs the blanket over them both. “Thank you.”

“Course.” Chan gently plays with Felix’s hair, smirking at the way Felix dozes off almost immediately. And then he lets himself follow suit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in many years. Please be as gentle with me as Chan is with Felix in this fic. 
> 
> Inspired by that one moment at ISAC where Felix (and Hyunjin, on the other side) were napping on Jeongin's shoulders. Felix stirred to look up at Chan and Chan gently coaxed him into relaxing back on Jeongin's shoulder, with a gentle ear rub. I have cried numerous times over that video and will continue to do so. It was so soft and affectionate. If you need me to I can post it somewhere.


End file.
